White
by NinjaTerra
Summary: *A HetaOni Oneshot* "' …I'm sorry,' I said, my voice barely above a whisper. 'It looks like this is the end for me.'" In a room full of white, a nation meets his end. WARNING: Character death


**NinjaTerra: *sniffs* I just finished watching HetaOni today for the second time in two days. Now, I…I…*bursts into tears***

**Canada: Um, don't cry, Terra…there'll be a happy ending…I think…*pats NinjaTerra***

**England: *sighs* She's been emotionally unstable all day. It's sad to watch.**

**NinjaTerra: *rubs eyes* I-I think I'm better now. **

**England: Well, that's great. Now, I think you should probably get back to the fanfic.**

**NinjaTerra: Oh yeah. Canada, could you be a dear and do the disclaimer?**

**Canada: Huh? Sure. NinjaTerra does not own Hetalia or HetaOni. **

**NinjaTerra: Now, onto the story.**

White

White. There was so much white. The entire room was colorless, completely blank and cold. My eyes ran across the bright red liquid that now stained my clothes and began to pool around me onto the floor. Oh, how I wanted to walk over to those terrifyingly empty walls, to run my bloodied hands over their surface, tainting their pristine and perfect canvas with a deep, dark red. Right now, anything was better than the blindingly colorless room I was in. However, my body would not allow me to move from my spot in the center of the room, my heart pounding painfully in my chest whenever I tried to move, causing even more blood to be added to the small puddle forming around me. Sighing, I leaned back against the piano, my red stained clothing leaving bright splotches against its previously spotless surface. I could fell the ghost of a smile pulling at the corners of my lips. The perfectly white room wasn't so perfect anymore. My head was throbbing painfully, causing my eyes to waver in and out of focus. Then, I saw a small figure move into my line of vision. _Who is it?_ I thought.

"J-Japan?" A horrified voice exclaimed. I recognized that voice. _It's Italy… _"Japan! Japan, speak to me! Please!" When the young Italian nation came into focus, a small laugh nearly escaped my lips. Blue. He was wearing blue. Such a nice color.

"Italy…Forgive me…" I begged, hissing as a wave of pain hit me. There was no doubt in my mind now. I was dying. I could hear the worry, fear, and disbelief heavily laced into Italy's voice as he spoke, his eyes wide and moist.

"W-What do you mean, Japan?" I sighed again, my sad, tired eyes moving upward to meet his.

" …I'm sorry," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "It looks like this is the end for me." I watched helplessly as Italy's eyes filled with tears. The younger nation shook his head vigorously, stuttering out a response.

"D-don't say that! Wait just a minute! I'll make bandages out of this flag and stop the bleeding!" _It wouldn't help, though,_ I though. _It's already too late for me. _

"No…no, it's hopeless. There is no time," I muttered. "Please, just leave me here and go to the others." I watched sadly as Italy took in a sharp, sudden breath, his entire body shaking. Still, I had to continue. "Fortunately, they've forgotten…that I came here. Please, leave me…" I could see the panic race across the Italian's face, his whole entire body still shaking violently. Again, he shook his head, his desperation clear as day.

"Of course I can't do that!" he exclaimed, his voice jumping up a few octaves as his words became filled with panic. "Just – I'll make bandages right now!" Italy began to desperately search for his white flag, but I stopped him.

"Italy." My voice was weak, but he heard me. His wide eyes met my own as he halted in his frantic searching.

"Wh-what?" Italy asked, stuttering slightly. _It's over, _I thought. _Just leave me, Italy. _I sighed quietly, but then winced as another wave of pain shot up my body. _Whatever you do, it's no use now. _Still, the Italian stared at me, fear shining brightly in his eyes, waiting for me to speak.

"You don't have your white flag anymore, do you?" I asked. My lungs ached with every breath, making talking a struggle. Still, I pressed on. "You have already used all of it to make bandages for everyone else." The look that flashed across the other nation's face, even if it was just for a second, gave me all the confirmation I needed.

"No-I-I do!" he lied, still hopelessly trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. "L-look! I just made it! I'll help you right now!" The younger nation finally broke down, fresh, heavy tears falling from his eyes. He ran the back of his hand repeatedly over his eyes in a vain attempt to clear away his tears. Sniffing, Italy managed to choke out his words in between his sobs. "No…No, Japan! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Just hold on a little longer!" _Such a kind and foolish nation, _I thought. _I know you're lying. _I small, broken smile fell upon my lips as I looked up at the Italian.

"Italy, you are very kind. But even though my eyes are dulled, I know you are lying." _I never thought that I'd give up so easily, _I thought, slightly bitter. _ Right now, everything seems so hopeless. _I sighed softly to myself, and that sad sound was filled with a mixture of despair and defeat. "It is so…frustrating," I whispered, my eyes straying from the sad and terrified nation before me to gaze around the room. _These walls…I will die in this room, surrounded by these empty, white walls. _I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself, but the action only resulted in a terrible coughing fit. My entire body shook as I weakly brought up a hand to try and cover my mouth to muffle the painful, harsh coughs. As the fits subsided, I slowly removed my hand from my mouth, only to see a bright red liquid that had gathered in my palm. The red liquid oozed between my fingers as I moved my hand and then dripped slowly off of my fingertips. _Blood…, _I thought. _So, it seems my end is near. _Glancing back up at Italy, I noticed that his tears had turned to all out sobs. He was falling apart, collapsing on his knees before me. _He cares that much…for me. _I felt a small pang in my heart as I watched the Italian cry over me. _I wonder…what I would do if I was in his shoes. After all, it's been so long…since I lost a friend. _I could feel myself beginning to slip away, my vision beginning to waver again. Italy began to blur until he was soon only a blue blob in front of me. _This is it, _I thought. _My time has come. Still…Till the end, I…I… _I raised my head in the direction of where I knew the sobbing nation knelt. I had one last thing to say. _Italy… _"Till the end, I wanted us to get out together…"

Blackness danced at the edge of my vision, and I could feel the pull of unconsciousness beginning to take hold of me. Blinking slowly, I felt a single stray tear roll down the side of my face, leaving a small, damp trail in its wake. As death approached me, I allowed a small smile to grace my lips. _I will accept death,_ I thought. _Just like a true, brave Japanese man. _Then, I felt myself being pulled into the darkness, blackness slowly replacing the heartless, white room I had previously been forced to see. It seemed ironic, in a way, that the blackness seemed so much more inviting than the intense blankness of that room. _At least I won't have to see that room again… _And with that final thought, my body fell limp and my mind was completely consumed by the darkness.

**NinjaTerra: Oh. My. God. Why did I write this? I've been trying to cheer myself up after HetaOni, and then I go and write this! *goes into emo corner***

**Canada: Um… *glances at NinjaTerra nervously* England, do you think we should do something?**

**England: *pouring tea into a cup* Don't worry. I'll handle it. *walks over to NinjaTerra* Oi, Terra. There's no need to get so worked up about this. Beside, I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end. For now, just try to put it aside. Here, have some tea. *hands her the tea***

**NinjaTerra: *wipes eyes* Y-you're right. I'm thinking too much on this. *accepts tea and drinks it* Thank you, Alfred.**

**England: …I'm Arthur…**

**Canada: Anyway, please review. **


End file.
